


Bus stop tears

by FelixMaroussia



Series: Sabriel ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a true story a friend of mine witnessed, M/M, Overly Dramatic, Really all they do is being dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixMaroussia/pseuds/FelixMaroussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester just spent two wonderful weeks with Gabriel, but has to go to a family dinner. He doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus stop tears

Those last two weeks had been bliss. But every good thing has to come to an end, and this is no exception. Sam gripped his boyfriend's hand. This family thing sucked, and it wasn't like his brother and his dad could get along anyway.  
“I’ll miss you so much Sasquatch.”  
He gazed into the tear-filled golden eyes.  
“But you'll be back on Wednesday morning, right ?”  
“I’ll sure be, Gabe. And I’ll miss you too, this is gonna be so hard without you.”  
He plunged into a passionate kiss with his shorter man, not caring in the least what the other people at the bus stop might think of two grown men being all dramatic over a two-days-long separation. Two days. This was going to be so hard.  
After one last hug, Gabe had to go. Sam couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He was so beautiful, and funny, and loving, and… before he knew it, he collapsed in a seat and buried his head in his hands, just crying. He knew people stared, but he didn't care. He was in love.  
Suddenly, his air was filled with the tell-tale smell of chocolate candy. He lifted his eyes, just in time to see Gabriel's handsome face before he was pulled into another hug. Sam allowed himself to sob into his beloved’s arms.  
“I don't want you to leave, Sammy. I wish you could stay with me. Always.”  
“Me too, Gabriel, but you know I have to do this.”  
Gabriel sat next to him, his arm around his waist.  
“It will be okay, Sugar. It… it's just a few days, alright?”  
Sam forced himself to get a grip. He’d survive this crappy family reunion, hell, he’d even enjoy his time with his brother, then he’d come back to his boyfriend.  
He sniffled one last tear as he saw his bus entering the depot.  
He could do it. All he had to do was to not look at Gabe before he was in the bus, otherwise, he’d never leave.  
“See you on Wednesday, Gabunny.”  
And he left.

On the bus, Sam’s phone ringed. He smirked as he read the text-message.  
' _Call me Gabunny ever again and I slice your throat._ ’


End file.
